Practical Joking
by Heart-Shaped Quill
Summary: First story in the 'Practical Joking' series. Yoru decides to play a practical joke on his owner, with hilarious results.


It had been in a discussion with Miki that had sparked the idea at first; who knew she could be so creatively cunning and evil to even think of something like that? And was it even possible? Powered by curiosity, the pondering question soon became an experimental plan. Now, with no-one willing to try it out, it had become nothing more than an idea for a sinister practical joke, and who better to try it out on than Ikuto? It would get him back for all those times he got flicked by him anyway.

Of course, for it to work, he had to have Amu and her charas with him. If she wasn't there, then the plan would be in tatters. Luckily for Yoru, not only were those two together in the same area, but for them to be confronted by a swarm of X-eggs as well made the plan even better.

Now, as Amu character-transformed into Amulet Clover, Yoru was quite certain that he could pull off this practical joke with ease. It just required correct timing and precision; two things he was sure to pull off.

"My own heart, unlock!"

That was the cue; Yoru's cue to quickly move out of the way if he wanted this to work. Instead of preparing to chara-nari with Ikuto, the cat-chara floated away unnoticed, his eyes locked on a certain pink-haired chara nearby. Her pom-poms waving crazily in the air, the chara was happily putting her cheery personality to good use.

"Go Amu-chan go! You can do it Amu-chan!"

Of course, Ran was so caught up in her cheering that he didn't notice the sneaky Yoru float up behind her. With a clever smirk identical to Ikuto's, he gave Ran a shove towards his still oblivious owner, and watched gleefully as she went sailing through the air. Once she collided with Ikuto, Yoru eagerly awaited the results.

The resulting pink light only made Yoru grin wider. Had he pulled it off after all?

Meanwhile, the group of X-eggs were now ready to be purified, and Amu had gotten out her whisk and prepared to attack. But before she could perform her finishing move as Amulet Clover, the sudden laughter that erupted from a nearby Miki put her off guard. Slightly annoyed, Amu turned in her direction, only to find the most unthinkable and unbelievable sight.

Ikuto...character transformed with Ran!

Amu stared in disbelief at the confused teenager, who was now examining the pink pom-poms that had suddenly appeared in his hands. A moment ago he should've transformed with _his_ chara, but instead he stood dressed in the exact same attire as Amulet Heart, and boy did he look funny.

Ikuto, deliberately ignoring Amu, stood with the pom-poms at his sides and shifted his eyes to his chara, who was too busy laughing to even notice.

"Yoru..."

But still no response; just the sound of his chara's amusement now combined with Miki's.

Amu, aware that her cheeks had turned a slight pink, stifled her laughter and regained her current character's composure. Turning to the X-eggs, she discovered that some of them had cracked open their eggs just to see what was so funny. And of course, they were laughing at Ikuto's character transformation. Ikuto on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the fact that he was now wearing the (revealing) short skirt and top combo, as well as the heart-shaped clip in his hair. Not that he enjoyed it much though.

Amu saw the X-eggs laughing at Ikuto as the perfect distraction. Raising her whisk, she finally performed the finishing move.

"Remake Honey!"

One cleansing technique and a horde of purified Heart's eggs later, Ran finally came to her senses as to what had just happened and ended the transformation, causing Ikuto to revert back to normal. The startled and slightly dizzy pink chara quickly floated back towards her owner, leaving the teen behind.

"Ran!"

"I didn't do it Amu-chan! It was by force!" Ran said in defence. But it was futile; Amu had already turned to face Ikuto; or rather, his back.

"Ikuto..." Amu didn't know what to say. She wanted to giggle, but her current character wouldn't allow it. But what else could she do? Apologise? Laugh out loud? Comment on how well the skirt suited him? She needed a witty remark and fast, before he came up with-

"Who's the perve now?"

Amu frowned as she dropped her character transformation. "E-excuse me?"

Ikuto turned to face Amu. "You looked up my skirt right?"

That damn smirk of his had beaten her to it. And he acted like nothing had happened at all. What could she say to that?

"No! Why would I do something like that?" Amu said with arms crossed, quickly turning away as if to not show the blush that had appeared on her face.

Meanwhile, Yoru was sitting on the branch of a nearby tree, gleefully watching the whole scene in relative safety. Surprisingly, the practical joke had gone off without a hitch, and now he knew that it really was possible: a Character Transformation with a chara of the opposite gender.

"See you later pervy kid!"

"Ikuto!"

Lying back on the branch, the cat-chara closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of all the possibilities. What would happen if that 'Kiddy King' was forced to chara-nari with...hmm, say, one of Utau's chara's? Or Amu with Kiseki? Ikuto with Miki even? Yep, so many possibilities...

"Yoru!"

Then again, they say curiosity killed the cat right?

* * *

**A note from MAG:** So there you have it: the (hilarious) result of a Character Transformation with a Chara of the opposite gender. Don't forget, if you want to see the picture I drew of Ikuto as Amulet Heart, head to my profile and scroll down to my art section; that drawing was my inspiration for this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot, and positive reviews are always appreciated.

Please note that I'm not an Ikuto basher, nor a Tadase basher. I love them both, so no hard feelings on either characters. Thanks.


End file.
